


Pretty Picture

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write a fic where demon!Dean is torturing the reader but then it turned into this kinky bondage thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Picture

I slowly came to, opening my eyes and looking around. What the hell? My hands were handcuffed above me and I was in a dark and dingy warehouse. 

“Good morning princess,” a gruff voice spoke from the corner.

“Who are you? What is going on?”

“Who I am doesn’t matter,” a tall man walked forward from the shadows. He had brown hair, green eyes, and was–really good looking.

“What do you want?”

“We’re going to have a little fun,” he circled me, looking me up and down.

“You’re crazy!”

“Nope, wrong, just a demon,” he blinked and his eyes turned completely black. 

I pushed back as far away from him as my handcuffs would allow, “Holy shit!”

“There’s nothing holy about me darlin’,” he blinked and his eyes were normal again. 

“This isn’t real, I’m dreaming,” I shook my head.

“Oh it’s real all right,” suddenly he was in my face, I could feel his breath on my cheek. "So where’s it at?“

"What? Where’s what at?”

“You know what!” he put his hand around my throat.

“I don’t, I swear! I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

He stared at me, trying to decide if I was telling the truth and his hand slid down off my throat. 

“Maybe you don’t know…but how is that possible?” he muttered to himself.

“Look, please let me go. I won’t even call the cops, I swear,” I begged him.

He chuckled, “Like they would believe you. 'Oh, help me officer, a demon kidnapped me.’”

“What are you going to do with me?”

“Well, it seems Crowley has lied to me…again…so I guess I’ll let you go,” he reached above me to unlock the handcuffs and I got a close-up view of his face. God, his lips…I wanted to bite the bottom one and suck it into my mouth.

He caught me staring and stopped, “Unless–you don’t want me to let you go?”

I blushed and said, “What? That’s–that’s nuts,” unconvincingly.

“Hmmm, so what do we have here?” He stared at me. "You kinda like the rough stuff don’t you?“

"Maybe,” I licked my lips and locked eyes with him, begging him to kiss me. It didn’t take much. He put his hand on my throat again and pulled me towards him, our lips crashing into each other. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth and I sucked on it and bit it gently. He moaned and cupped my breast through my shirt. 

“Take me,” I groaned against his mouth.

He ripped my shirt off and buttons flew everywhere. Off came my bra, jeans and panties until I was standing there naked, hands above my head.

“Now that is a pretty picture,” he licked his lips and walked around me, enjoying the view. I tried to keep an eye on him but that was hard to do. Suddenly I felt a hand on my ass. He rubbed it, softly, and then gave it a hard smack. I gasped and moaned with pleasure.

“Oh, you like that,” he rubbed it again, and then smacked it, again. I threw my head back and he put his hand on my throat and pressed his still clothed body against my back. He slowly slid his hand down my ass and slid a finger inside me. Oh God, it felt so good. He kissed on my neck and nibbled on my earlobe, pulled the finger out and smacked my ass again. I could feel how wet I was and I begged him, “Please, please.”

“Do you want it?” he teased, sticking two fingers in this time.

“Yes!”

I heard his pants hit the ground as he grabbed my ass with both hands and thrust himself inside me. I cried out and he smacked my ass again. 

“Oh God, don’t stop!”

He pulled out, spun me so I was facing him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He lowered me down onto him and I thought I would explode. He nibbled and sucked on my nipples as he cupped my ass and bounced me up and down. My whole body shook as I came over and over. He did the same shortly and laid his head on my breasts, breathing heavily.

He lowered me back to the ground, smiled and said, “Guess I should un-cuff you now. Unless you wanna go again?”


End file.
